wikiabvfandomcom-20200213-history
Network 10
Network 10 (commonly known as Channel 10 or simply 10) is an Australian commercial television network. One of five national free-to-air networks, 10's owned-and-operated stations can be found in the state capital cities of Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Adelaide and Perth, while affiliates extend the network to regional areas of the country. The network is owned by Ten Network Holdings, which in-turn is owned by ViacomCBS. As of 2019, Network 10 is the third rated television network and primary channel in Australia, behind the Nine Network, the Seven Network ahead of the ABC and SBS. Programming Local programs Ten's current Australian program line-up consists of series such as: Bondi Rescue, Neighbours, Australian Survivor, I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!, All Aussie Adventures, Chris & Julia's Sunday Night Takeaway, Gogglebox Australia, Show Me the Movie!, Changing Rooms, Celebrity Name Game, Studio 10, The Amazing Race Australia,The Project, The Living Room, Dancing with the Stars, MasterChef Australia, The Bachelor Australia, The Bachelorette Australia, Bachelor in Paradise Australia, Have You Been Paying Attention?, Hughesy, We Have a Problem. International programs Current US programming that airs on Ten and its digital multichannels is sourced from Ten's deals ViacomCBS International Media Networks (Paramount TV) / Paramount Home Media Distribution (Paramount films; long running), DreamWorks (non-animated films only), Miramax Films, Sony Pictures Television International, Roadshow Entertainment / Warner Bros International Television and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (theatrical films only), Disney Media Distribution (Touchstone films only), and Transmission Films. When it was independent, Ten had a long-standing relationship with CBS Studios International for Australian rights to its content. On 30 October 2017, the network ceased its output deal as a side effect of the network's bankruptcy and CBS acquisition. 20th Century Fox, losing the networks rights to The Simpsons (Ending after 27 years), Modern Family and Life in Pieces, among many others. Since in 2018, Ten revived their rights for Warner Bros. and Roadshow because the studio now allows new Broadcast rights, but they share with Nine. On 3 February 2019, Ten revived their rights for Sony Pictures Television International because the studio now allows new Broadcast rights but they share with Nine and Seven. Share overseas programs Share US programming that airs on Ten and Nine which its digital multichannels is sourced from Ten and Nine's deals ViacomCBS International Media Networks (Paramount TV) / Paramount Home Media Distribution (Paramount films; long running), DreamWorks (non-animated films only), Miramax Films, Sony Pictures Television International, and Roadshow Entertainment / Warner Bros International Television and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (theatrical films only). Share US programming that airs on Ten and Seven which its digital multichannels is sourced from Ten and Seven's deals Disney Media Distribution (Touchstone films only), Sony Pictures Television International, and Warner Bros International Television / Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (theatrical films only). While Ten owns CBS and Viacom, Nine also has cast doubt on the value of the Stan-Paramount partnership after they become partners with Stan which it will soon Ten and Nine are share with CBS and Viacom. Ten was eventually donated all the MTV, Nickelodeon, and DreamWorks Animation to Nine Network because DreamWorks was ultimately owned by Universal Pictures and the studio needs to do other CBS and Viacom broadcasts rights rather than Nick and DreamWorks animated. Former programs The network formerly broadcast catalogue movie and television titles from MTV and Nickelodeon both produced in the 1990s prior to 2016 and DreamWorks Animation from 2012 to 2018. MTV, Nick, and DreamWorks now belong to Nine Network, Nine revived MTV, Nickelodeon, and DreamWorks Animation broadcast rights. In 2009, 10 lost the rights to Universal Pictures after more than 20 years of movies and film broadcasting when the Seven Network won the $500 billion and long-term deal with the movie and television studio broadcast rights later moved to Nine by shared with Seven. From 2018 onwards, rival film and television rights with 20th Century Fox from 2008 to 2017 and Regency Enterprises from 2015 to 2017. Fox and Regency now belong to Seven Network and Nine Network, Seven and Nine revived 20th Century Fox and Regency broadcast rights. Category:Australian television networks